O poder de um pedido
by Felisbela
Summary: Usagi vê a amiga sofrer pela morte de Nephrite e resolve fazer um pedido para o Cristal Lunar. Nephrite e Naru possuem uma nova chance para ficarem juntos. [One-shot] – [Casal: Nephrite e Naru]


**O PODER DE UM PEDIDO**

Usagi olhou para o lado e viu que a amiga novamente não tinha vindo para a aula. Ela suspirou. Já tinha passado duas semanas desde que Nephrite tinha morrido nos braços de Naru. Usagi já tinha visitado a amiga em casa anteriormente, mas parecia que não tinha resolvido em nada o estado de melancolia que a menina de cabelos curtos se encontrava.

O peso do broche preso em seu uniforme fez Usagi ter uma ideia. Alguns dias atrás tinha descoberto que era a Princesa que Luna estava procurando, bem como a posse do Cristal de Prata estava consigo. Será que se pedisse para a Lua, poderia reviver alguém que já tinha morrido?

Com essa ideia, Usagi foi para casa e pegou imediatamente o Moon Stick e observou a bolinha do Cristal de Prata presa no objeto que era usado para retirar a possessão das pessoas feitas pela organização Dark Kingdom. A gata preta de Usagi viu a menina concentrada e ficou surpresa.

- Usagi, para quê você tanto olha? – a gata perguntou para Usagi.

- Nada Luna... só que eu fiquei pensando, será que se eu pedir alguma coisa para a Lua, ou mesmo para esse Cristal, você acha que ele poderá realizar o meu desejo? – perguntou a menina à gata. Luna não sabia o quê responder, na verdade ela não tinha resposta para Usagi. A menina olhou para a gata e viu que ela se encontrava perdida. Usagi caminhou até a janela do seu quarto e observou a Lua que tinha aparecido no céu coberto de estrelas.

- Por favor, faço com que minha amiga Naru fique feliz novamente. Faça com quê ela encontre seu verdadeiro amor, mas agora faça com quê ele não seja mais um controlado da Dark Kingdom, faça com quê ele seja livre para ficar com ela. Por favor. – lágrimas saíram dos olhos azuis claros da menina. Havia muita energia depositada naquele pedido de Usagi e ela permaneceu ali na janela, olhando para o objeto que possuía as palavras "Moon Healing Escalation" como comando.

Luna também ficou ao lado de Usagi e tentou se aninhar nos braços da dona. Queria conforta-la.

_"Usagi é uma boa menina. Ela_ _está passando tudo isso, pelo sumiço do Tuxedo Kamen e mesmo assim ela se preocupa com a Naru. Ela é mesmo a princesa!"_

oOo

Dentro de uma igreja, naquele lugar onde Nephrite costumava fazer suas previsões de quais estrelas seriam controladas para derrotar as Senshis, um homem apareceu em meio a um brilho branco bem parecido com a poeira das estrelas. Aquele era nada mais nada menos que Nephrite revivido pelo poder da Princesa da Lua. Ele abriu os olhos e reconheceu automaticamente o local onde estava. Ele se levantou e ficou olhando para o vitral da igreja. Então alguém o tinha revivido. Mas quem?

oOo

A menina de cabelos curtos estava deitada na sua cama em um estado lamentável. Já alguns dias que não ia para a escola e mesmo com a motivação que Usagi tinha feito quando a visitou não tinha despertado a vontade de Naru para voltar as suas atividades normais. Ela suspirou e olhou para a janela, aquele céu estrelado o quê a fez se relembrar de Nephrite.

- Se ele estivesse aqui... logo quando ele tinha se tornado uma boa pessoa.

Era o quê Naru verbalizava. Para ela, não tinha sido justo e ela esperava que Zoisite fosse o mais rápido possível derrotado pelas Senshis. O quê Naru desejava já tinha sido realizado pela Sailor Moon e pelas outras Sailors. Agora, as Senshis estavam em outro estágio para derrotar a organização Dark Kingdom. Todos os soldados da Rainha Beryl tinham sido liquidados, só faltando o último de seus generais: Kunzite.

Porém, as coisas pareciam piores devido ao sequestro do Tuxedo Kamen que agora estava agindo para a organização. Por um momento Usagi pensou que Tuxedo Kamen tinha ido para o lado do mal, mas depois da segunda luta, ela já descobriu que ele estava sendo controlado.

Naru caminhou até a sua janela e olhou para o céu estrelado.

- Por favor, faça com quê ele não sofra mais, onde quer que ele esteja. – as lágrimas dos olhos de Naru se espalharam pelo seu rosto e uma dor que persistia toda vez que pensava em Nephrite se apoderou de seu coração.

Ela pegou a faixa que tinha feito de seu pijama para conter o sangue do ferimento que Nephrite teve naquela noite em que ele morreu. Ela beijou o pedaço de pano e o levou ao peito.

oOo

Alguns dias se passaram desde que Nephrite foi revivido. Agora, com um corpo de um humano normal, e do mau todo ter sido extinto de sua mente, ele conseguia sentir simpatia pelos seres humanos. Algum dinheiro estava em seus bolsos, mas diminuía cada vez que os dias se passavam. Quando estava andando pelas ruas, percebeu um aviso em uma loja de jogos. Parecia que estavam precisando de algum vendedor. Nephrite achou uma boa ideia e entrou na loja. Ele foi atendido por um moço alto de cabelos loiros e um olhar simpático.

- Eu vim por conta do aviso pregado na parede. – Nephrite falou.

- Ah sim, estamos precisando mesmo de um vendedor para cumprir o turno da noite, mas... tem certeza que quer mesmo se candidatar para este emprego? – o homem loiro perguntou analisando o outro homem.

- Sim, claro. Eu estou precisando de dinheiro. O meu já está acabando. Por quê? Por acaso não me enquadro para o posto? – Nephrite perguntou se sentindo ofendido com o quê o outro tinha falado.

- Desculpa, é só que... um homem como você, eu pensei que nunca veria um homem como você pedindo emprego nessa simples lojas de jogo. Mas, claro. Por favor, deixe o currículo comigo que eu enviarei para análise na gerência.

- Obrigado. – Nepherite então deu o currículo para aquele moço e resolveu voltar para a igreja, o local que estava usando para se abrigar. Na verdade, ele poderia considerar ali como sua verdadeira casa, o local onde foi revivido.

Enquanto isso, Usagi, depois de um dia estudando em sua escola, resolveu relaxar um pouco e ir à loja de jogos. Ela sorriu feliz ao avistar Motoki que estava ocupado, recebendo as novas mercadoria. Quando ele a viu, foi imediatamente falar com ela.

- Olá, Usagi! Já saiu da escola? – perguntou o homem educadamente.

- Sim, Motoki-oniisan. Dessa vez vim sozinha. Quero tentar mais uma vez zerar o jogo da Sailor V. – respondeu Usagi.

- Boa sorte então Usagi. Se precisar de ajuda, eu estou aqui para qualquer coisa. – disse o rapaz educadamente. – a loira se dirigiu para o fliperama e selecionou o jogo da Sailor V. Ela, entretida com o jogo nem reparou as horas passarem. Quando viu, já estava tarde, e Motoki já tinha terminado seu turno. Ele se aproximou da garota e falou que era melhor ela ir para casa.

- Já Motoki-oniisan? Logo quando estou descobrindo como passar para a próxima fase? – chorou Usagi, agarrando nos braços de Motoki que tentava puxá-la da máquina de fliperama.

- Furuhata? – um homem alto de aproximou dos dois. Motoki se desvencilhou de Usagi e deu total atenção para ele. O homem que estava falando era o gerente da loja. – Quero que você ligue para esse cara. – Motoki pegou o currículo nas mãos do gerente. – Achamos que ele será um bom vendedor. Quero que ele comece amanhã à noite.

- Sim, senhor. –Motoki fez uma mesura e olhou para o currículo que estava em suas mãos. – Então ele conseguiu!

- Do que você está falando, Motoki-oniisan? – perguntou Usagi se aproximando do amigo loiro. Ela deu uma olhada no papel que Motoki lia e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Além dos dados normais de um currículo, havia uma foto no canto superior direito do candidato.

- Mas este é... – Usagi cobriu a boca com uma das mãos.

- Você o conhece? – perguntou Motoki se virando para a garota.

- Não. – disse Usagi. Era claro que ela estava mentindo. A garota sabia muito bem quem era aquele que estava na foto, mas resolveu não falar nada para Motoki. Até porque se revelasse alguma coisa, com certeza o rapaz não iria compreender.

- Este será o novo vendedor que ficará a noite. – revelando Motoki a garota. – Eu o achei um tipo estranho, mas parece ser bem competente. Ainda bem que ele conseguiu o emprego, você não acha?

- C-claro. – Usagi tentou sorrir, mas ela era uma péssima mentirosa. – Motoki, acho melhor eu ir pra casa. Já está ficando tarde. – ela correu para a porta da loja e acenou para o rapaz. – Até amanhã, Motoki-oniisan.

- Até amanhã. – disse Motoki entrando na loja para fazer a ligação para o candidato para falar que seu currículo havia sido aprovado e que seu trabalho iria começar amanhã.

A menina loira andava para a casa lentamente, estava presa em seus pensamentos.

"_Então ele conseguiu. O meu pedido foi realizado! Nephrite conseguiu uma nova chance!" _ela falava consigo mesma. _"Agora como irei fazer para Naru descobrir? Bom, pelo menos ele irá trabalhar na loja de jogos, um local que muitos dos estudantes da escola passam depois da aula. Isso, eu irei planejar o encontro de Naru e Nephrite!"_

Ficando mais relaxada, Usagi começou a saltitar pela rua despreocupadamente, já imaginando o quê faria no dia seguinte.

oOo

Usagi tinha saído mais cedo da escola. Estava ansiosa para falar com Naru. Ela bateu na porta de onde sua amiga morava e quem a recebeu foi a mãe da sua amiga.

- Ah Olá, Usagi. Que bom que você veio. – disse a Sra. Osaka deixando que Usagi entrasse na casa. – Eu irei falar para Naru que você está aqui. Eu volto já. – disse a mãe subindo as escadas. Usagi esperou e depois de alguns segundos estava subindo até o quarto da sua amiga. Ela bateu na porta da amiga e entrou quando escutou a voz de Naru.

- Olá, Naru-chan! – Usagi se aproximou da amiga e deu um abraço nela. – Eu trouxe suas lições atrasadas.

- Obrigada, Usagi. – A menina loira percebeu que a tristeza de sua amiga continuava, bem como o seu interesse em conversar.

- Naru, você não pode ficar assim. Você tem que conseguir se reerguer. Por quê você não vai comigo até a loja de jogos? – sugeriu Usagi já pensando na estratégia que tinha criado no dia anterior.

- Ah não sei, Usagi. – disse Naru – Não estou com vontade de sair. – confessou à amiga.

- Anime-se, Naru. – disse Usagi se aproximando da amiga a abraçando. – Tenho certeza que você irá melhor se vier comigo.

Naru olhou para a amiga e fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Apesar de Usagi ter todos aqueles defeitos, ela compensava, sendo uma ótima amiga. Realmente, quando tinha saído com Usagi da outra vez, seu humor tinha melhorado.

- Coloque uma roupa bem bonita e vamos sair! – Naru então fez o que a amiga pediu e se arrumou. Ela escolheu um vestido azul bem bonito, enquanto a amiga penteava os cabelos curtos de Naru. Ela terminou, finalizando o penteado com um laço na cabeça.

- Vamos! – Usagi pegou as mãos da amiga e as duas saíram. A mãe de Naru não viu obstáculos para a filha sair de casa. Ela até gostou de ver a filha animada com alguma coisa.

Usagi e Naru resolveram passar em uma lanchonete. As duas amigas começaram a conversar:

- Usagi, obrigada pelo carinho. – confessou a amiga. Usagi riu do que Naru falou.

- Quê isso, Naru! Amigas são para essas coisas. Você deveria me ligar quando precisar falar com alguém, desabafar.

- Eu sei, Usagi, mas é difícil. – um silêncio surgiu entre as duas. – Eu... eu sofro muito com a partida dele e... Usagi, você já amou alguém?

Usagi se surpreendeu com o quê a amiga havia perguntando e automaticamente se viu se lembrando de Tuxedo Kamen. Ela se lembrou do dia em que tudo foi revelado. Ele na verdade era aquele que ela nunca esperasse que ele fosse. A verdadeira identidade de Tuxedo Kamen era o amigo de Motoki, aquele que vivia infernizando a sua vida: Chiba Mamoru.

De repente Naru percebeu um sorriso aparecer nos lábios da amiga e seu rosto corara. A amiga teve a certeza que Usagi também amava um homem. Naru decidiu não falar mais nada e as duas terminaram o seu lanche em silêncio.

Quando as duas terminaram, Usagi novamente tomou as mãos da amiga e as duas correram em direção à loja de jogos. As duas devido a corrida entraram tendo dificuldades para respirar. Motoki se aproximou das duas.

- Olá, vocês duas! Pelo visto vieram aqui rapidinho depois da escola terminar, hein? Será que esse jogo da Sailor V é tão bom assim? – Usagi começou a rir seguida de Naru. A amiga de cabelos loiros levou Naru até o fliperama e fez ela se sentar na frente da máquina.

- Eu já joguei várias vezes esse jogo, Usagi! – disse Naru.

- Sim, mas nunca conseguiu passar todas as faces. – reclamou a amiga.

- Assim como você. – rebateu Naru. Usagi então pediu que Naru começasse a jogar para depois ser a vez dela.

As duas então passaram a tarde inteira jogando o jogo da Sailor V até que Motoki se aproximou das duas falando ser melhor que as duas voltassem pra casa.

- Já está tarde, meninas. – disse o rapaz preocupado com as garotas.

- Acho melhor nós irmos, Usagi. – confirmou Naru.

- Não, só mais um pouco. – Usagi falou sem nem tirar os olhos do fliperama. Estava algumas horas, naquela face, tentando matar os monstros que apareciam na tela. No seu íntimo, Usagi queria que eles ficassem até mais alguns minutos, até o novo balconista chegar.

- Bom, meninas. O meu horário terminou. Hoje será o primeiro dia de um novo rapaz aqui na loja. Se o vierem, dê boa sorte a ele. – disse Motoki retirando o avental e saindo na porta da entrada.

oOo

O nome que estava em seu currículo era o mesmo que tinha usado para se disfarçar de humano na sua outra vida: Masato Sanjouin. Na verdade, agora que tinha se transformado em humano, teria que esquecer o seu nome que usava na Dark Kingdom e passar a se intitular Sanjouin-san.

Nephrite se surpreendeu por receber o telefonema da loja de jogos, e ser aceito para trabalhar lá em período noturno. Na verdade, o homem gostaria de trabalhar com algo mais importante, com o peso que tinha tido como general do Príncipe Endymion e logo depois como soldado da Dark Kingdom poderia conseguir um cargo em uma empresa sem muitos problemas, mas Nephrite sabia que aquele era o mundo dos humanos e que todos seus serviços realizados anteriormente não seriam de ajuda nenhuma para a sua nova vida de humano na Terra. Teria que começar aos poucos e Nephrite acreditava que seria um bom começo ser um vendedor em uma loja.

Entrou na loja no horário combinado e se apresentou a gerencia. O menino que estava cumprindo aviso prévio o apresentou aos outros companheiros da loja e começou a explicar as tarefas que faria ali na loja de jogos. O público alvo eram os estudantes do colégio Juuban e demais crianças e jovens da região. A tarefa era saber o tipo de jogo que a pessoa queria e oferecer o maior número de possibilidades para o comprador. Não havia erro.

Nephrite começou andar pelo seu setor, quando de repente viu uma menina de cabelos loiros entretida em um dos fliperamas da loja. Ele se lembrava daquela garota, mas quando viu melhor quem estava ao lado dela, com as mãos encima dos ombros da loira, se surpreendeu.

Automaticamente Nephrite se lembrou do dia em que se encontrou nos braços naquela menina. Ele fechou os olhos e percebeu o quanto aquela menina tinha mudado o seu jeito de agir. Foi por Naru e o jeito apaixonado que ele tratava Sanjouin-san, sem discutir se ele era mal ou se participava da Dark Kingdom que tinha o objetivo de destruir as Senshis.

"_Eu amo você. Amo você de todo o meu coração." _Ele se lembrava dessas palavras ditas por ela, para protegê-lo. Antes, quando atuava para a Dark Kingdom, achava que era ridículo o jeito como ela o tratava, doando toda a sua energia que era puro amor, mas quando ela ficou com ele, até o final, tudo mudou para Nephrite.

O homem se aproximou de onde ela estava, mas antes que ele pudesse se aproximar mais, ela se virou em direção a ele. O olhar dela era de surpresa, sua boca se escancarou e ela colocou imediatamente as mãos nos lábios. Ela não acreditava no que estava vendo. Ele estava ali, não era uma ilusão, não era mais um de seus sonhos. Ele tinha se tornado real e estava ali, mais uma vez.

"_Sanjouin-san... Nephrite!" _

Ele percebeu os olhos dela brilharem. De repente ela distanciou as mãos dos lábios e Nephrite pode ver um sorriso grande aparecer em seu rosto. Nephrite não acreditava, ela estava mais bonita do que antes, era o que ele pensava.

Usagi que estava tomada pelo jogo no fliperama não viu no primeiro instante, mas quando percebeu que Naru não estava mais ao seu lado, virou a cabeça dos lados para ver onde ela estava. A sua amiga estava uns passos a frente, Usagi olhou mais adiante e viu Nephrite também parado no meio do salão, olhando atentamente para Naru.

"_Eles se encontraram!" _vibrou Usagi de felicidade. "_Agora tenho que ir embora!" _

- Naru, minhas fichas acabaram. Eu já estou indo pra casa! – mas a amiga de Usagi não respondeu, ela estava ainda olhando admirava para Nephrite. Usagi se alegrou ainda mais e acenou para a amiga, saindo da loja.

A menina loira riu do que tinha acontecido e foi para a casa aos pulinhos. Pela primeira vez na vida estava louca para a aula chegar o mais rápido possível, para ela conversar com Naru.

"_Espero que dê tudo certo!" _ falou a menina para si, olhando para as estrelas que tinham aparecido no céu.

Dentro da loja, Nephrite despertou de seu transe e foi cumprimentar a garota que ainda estava absorta na visão que estava tendo.

- Você se lembra de mim? – pela expressão no rosto de Naru, era claro que a garota sabia quem era ele, mas Nephrite pensou se ela realmente sabia o quê realmente havia acontecido naquele dia, quando ele morreu.

- Sim. – ela respondeu, corando levemente.

Nephrite novamente se lembrou da vez em que ele revelou seu nome a garota, a sua identidade verdadeira. A princípio, era só para saber o paradeiro da Sailor Moon, para saber a verdadeira identidade da guerreira da Lua, mas naquela época, ele já estava surpreso e admirado pelos sentimentos que a garota tinha por ele.

- Eu morri, mas eu por algum motivo consegui reviver. – ele disse sem temer falar a verdade. Ele queria dizer tudo o quê havia acontecido entre eles, sem esconder nada.

- Que bom... – ela disse, encantada com a visão que estava tendo, com a oportunidade de ouvir aquele mesmo timbre de voz que a fazia estremecer.

"_Se for para ficar perto de você, eu não me importo que você minta." _

Ele ainda se lembrava das palavras que ela tinha dito naquela noite.

- Eu estou de volta. Eu revivi como um ser humano normal. – ele explicou a ela - Não trabalho mais para a Rainha Beryl. Agora posso seguir com a minha vida... e agora eu gostaria de saber se há espaço na sua vida para eu poder ficar junto de você.

A garota não acreditou no que ele estava falando. Ela de repente começou a tremer. Ele se aproximou mais dela e colocou suas mãos nos ombros da menina. Nephrite tocou gentilmente a face de Naru e esta fechou os olhos, sentindo os dedos do rapaz em suas bochechas.

- Olhe pra mim, Naru. – ela fez o quê ele pediu. Os olhos verdes dela estavam repletos de lágrimas. – Eu revivi e imediatamente no segundo seguinte eu só pensava em como você estava. Quando você disse aquelas palavras pra mim... Eu vim cumprir a minha promessa, de podermos comer Parfait de chocolate juntos. – ela sorriu de repente e agora as lágrimas caiam pelo seu rosto. Nephrite se aproximou mais da garota e a beijou nos lábios. Naru o correspondeu.

- Eu te amo, Nephrite. – ele a abraçou.

- Eu também te amo, Naru. – ela sentiu seu coração se cumprir de felicidade. – Eu terei que sair tarde do trabalho, mas amanhã eu irei te pegar na saída do colégio. Iremos sair juntos. Você me espera?

- Sim, eu irei te esperar. – ele dessa vez deu um beijo na testa de Naru.

- Então ficou combinado. Amanhã iremos sair depois do seu colégio para ficarmos juntos.

Nephrite então teve que se despedir de Naru para cumprir com o seu turno, mas a prometeu que estaria na manhã seguinte no colégio para busca-la e assim foi feito.

Naru caminhou de volta pra sua casa, entrou em seu quarto, colocou seu pijama e ficou observando as estrelas que apareciam na sua janela. Nephrite estava novamente em sua vida. Ela sorriu e dormiu em paz.

No dia seguinte, acordou cedo e foi para o colégio. Naru se surpreendeu por ver Usagi já na escola.

Bom dia, Usagi. Normalmente você chega mais tarde. – a garota de cabelos loiros sorriu. Ela esperou por aquilo a noite inteira.

- Você não vai me contar o quê aconteceu ontem? – Naru sentiu suas bochechas queimarem.

- Eu pensei que ele estivesse morto, mas... mas ele foi revivido. Como pode ter acontecido isso? – Usagi começou a assobiar.

- Quem pode ter feito uma coisa dessas? – disse ela a esmo. As duas sorriram e Naru começou a falar que Nephrite iria leva-la em um passeio depois das aulas terminarem.

Usagi sorriu cada vez mais cada vez que escutava o relato apaixonado na amiga.

"_Ainda bem que deu tudo certo." _Usagi disse para si, vendo o quanto Naru estava animada.

**FIM**


End file.
